


forever isn't long enough

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2018 season, 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sharing a Bed, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: leave a comment if u want i crave validation
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	forever isn't long enough

the first time max and daniel share a bed, it's grudgingly and against their will.

it's not long after the incredible, career-ruining, dream-crushing, infamous baku crash, and after max has apologised (because he really is sorry) a hundred times, and daniel has said it's fine (because it really is fine) a hundred more. they give them a single bed room in barcelona and they're both too tired and too nice to say something about it.

it's fine. they're professionals, they're used to doing what they have to. still, the tiny room is uncomfortably silent as they strip out of their clothes to call it a night.

“i can take the floor,” max offers.

“it's fine,” daniel tells him nonchalantly and with a smile. “we can share.”

they lay down in the dark, max wiggles against the wall and daniel slides as far to the other side of the thin mattress as he can manage without falling off.

after several minutes of quiet breathing, max speaks into the darkness, “i'm not going to bite you, you know.”

daniel stiffens and then softens, max hears him chuckle. “you might.”

max chuckles and daniel forces himself to inch back from the edge just a little. “there?”

max makes an agreement noise and daniel sighs. they don't speak again, even as they wake up and get ready in the morning.

* * *

the first time they do it by choice, it's awkward but joyful.

months have passed, and they've grown closer again. daniel wins in monaco and regains his confidence back. max smiles at him from across the paddock and rushes in for a hug when daniel opens his arms.

they text and call for weeks. they like each other. a lot.

one night, as they walk back to their rooms, daniel kisses max at his door. then he invites him inside. max smiles and takes his hand, and though his heart is pounding, he goes.

when the door closes behind them, max whispers a confession: he's never done this before. daniel holds him, hands trembling with a heady combination of nerves and want. it's been awhile for him, and he wants to make this good for both of them. he lays max out on the bed and touches him everywhere, drinking in the noises he makes. 

then they're both naked and daniel presses his fingers inside him with a shaky hand, steady and easy as best as he can to not cause any discomfort. but max is eager now, straining against him and begging to be filled.

daniel gives him what he wants, slicking himself and pressing in, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. max cries out, clenches around him, and daniel murmurs an apology, runs his hands on max’s body. it takes some minutes, but eventually they find a rhythm that works for both of them, smooth, even thrusts from daniel that max meets each time with some of the most beautiful sounds daniel has ever heard.

it doesn't take long for them to peak together, and later, when they're lying in bed side by side, max half on top of daniel, he looks up at him and smiles, and daniel decides there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

* * *

in hungary, no one even blinks.

daniel is cold. and there's nothing else he wants more than max’s warm body next to him. but he can't. he shouldn't. he's supposed to be angry at him, throw a fit, teach him a lesson. 

but instead, he listens to his heart. he slowly makes his way to max’s hotel room. he’s shy at first, only slipping in beside max once the lights have gone out and the voices of everyone around them have dimmed. max crawls on his side almost immediately. 

“i'm sorry,” max murmurs and gives him a quick kiss. “i’m so sorry.”

“i know,” daniel assures him, runs a hand on his cheekbone. “i love you.”

max blushes and kisses his chest, “i thought you'd be angry.”

daniel shakes his head and kisses him softly.

* * *

in belgium max barely lets daniel talk.

the bed is against the wall and it's strangely reminiscent of the first time they were so close. max doesn't hesitate to back daniel onto it, eyes sparkling like they've been soaked in the champagne he was spraying a few hours ago.

“you were amazing today,” daniel murmurs as he pulls max’s shirt up, kissing his skin as he goes.

“you too,” max manages as he gets a hand in his curls and leans down to kiss him again.

daniel pulls back, teeth flashing in the low light as he grins. “we're both pretty amazing.”

daniel flips them, tangling himself in his own jeans. when they're done giggling, he says, “i think our amazingness deserves a celebration.”

“i can think of a few things,” max agrees thoughtfully.

daniel kisses him deeply.

* * *

after abu dhabi, they're desperate.

max has spent six months not knowing what was gonna be of daniel’s future. six months of fear of daniel leaving him forever.

and finally, the day comes. there are no more questions. there's a contract and daniel is _just_ moving a garage over. 

for long moments, the two of them just stand there, locked in each other's embrace inside the dreadful orange and blue garage. finally, max looks up and daniel watches as he gazes over the track next to him. christian and some engineers are chatting and barely ever looking up from a folder in front of them.

daniel slides his hand into max's. “we're free. what do you want to do?”

max looks at him, and his eyes are shining for the first time in forever. “you have somewhere we can go?”

daniel catches the cue instantly, ducking his head slightly as the smile finds its way to his face. “my room is by the sea.”

max squeezes his hand and says softly, “take me there.”

all sense of teasing is gone once they're alone. their touches are drawn-out and soft, daniel painfully aware of how long it's been since they had had this. then they're in bed, daniel preparing him slow and thorough even as max whimpers and begs. when daniel finally eases into him, there are tears on both their faces, mingling as they kiss.

“i missed you,” max whispers on a sigh.

“i love you,” daniel answers.

and sometimes their beds are cities or countries or continents apart, but that doesn't mean they're alone.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if u want i crave validation


End file.
